Drifting Apart
by Sakumii
Summary: You and Felix (pewdiepie) have been drifting apart for the past two years. He now has fame and a supposibely loving girlfriend. All you wanted was to be more than friends. Not until a year will you finally get that wish. And that night will be the most unexpected night of your life.


WARNING~ I don't own you or pewdiepie. Just the plot. ALSO there will be smooching, if you can't handle that then this story isn't for you! I do support cutiepie and pewdiepie but this is purely for reader's enjoyment. Enjoy!~

Begin~

"Hi! My name is Felix, would you like to be friends?", said this strange guy that suddenly just came up to you on the bus.

"Nani? Are you talking to me?", you replied, confused to why he would come up to you.

"Yeah! I've seen you around often and I was wondering if you lived around here.", Felix replied with a handsome grin on his face, and you couldn't help but notice that he was more than just good looking.

"O-oh yeah... I live about 4 minutes away from the next stop. What about you?", you said blushing, emberrassed that you where oogling a guy you barely met.

"I also live near the next stop!", he replied gleefully at the fact that he lived near you.

And you two continued to talk until your guys's stop came and you went your seperate ways,

"Oi! You! I didn't get your name!", Felix yelled as he ran towards you.

"Oh!", you said as he caught up to you," My name is (insert your name)", you replied and smiled politely.

"(insert your name)... That's a pretty name!", Felix replied as he caught his breath,"Well I hope to see you later (your name)!", he yelled back to you as he walked away.

Begin Narrarator~

Well. You two became friends over the years and created a bond that was almost unbreakable. You and him would go everywhere together and do everything together but sadly, he never caught on to the hints you sent him, signaling you wanted to be more than just best friends. Sad that you guys weren't dating still after 3 years, you still hung out and you still where just... friends. This all changed when he started to drift away from you and focus on his youtube videos. He got a girlfriend despite the fact that you loved him more than a friend. They where so happy so you decided you where happy as well, until you saw that his girlfriend was using him. She went behind his back and betrayed him. You where outraged and you finally had enough. You told Felix what was going on... but he didn't beleive you. He was hurt by the fact that you couldn't accept they where together. No matter how much you tried, he didn't beleive you. You two drifted farther and farther apart until your frindship was only held together by a single string.

End Narrarator~

"Oh. Hey ugly. I heard you tried to snitch on me.", Chloe (Felix's made up girfriend) said to you.

You didn't reply. All you did was walk faster hoping she wouldn't catch up.

"Hey. Wait here, I have some bones to pick with ugly", Chloe said to her group of friends. She caught up to you and said,"No matter what you do, Felix is mine. Understand ugly? He loves me and ONLY me, I mean who would love someone as ugly as you? He told me what you told him and I don't appreciate an ugly snitch trying to screw up my plans, so butt out fatty!",Chloe spat in your face.

You tried hard not to hit her, but the last straw was when she spat in your face. You punched her straight in the face and walked away.

"Bitch!", you heard her screech as she ran up to you and pulled your lucious (hair color) hair. You two began to go at it until Felix came along and broke you two up.

"Stop it you two!", Felix yelled and pulled Chloe off of you," What's going on!", he said with a raised voice.

"She did this!", Chloe screeched," She couldn't stand that you where with me so she attacked me!", Chloe said clearly lying out of her ass.

Before you could reply and defend yourself, Felix beat you too it.

"(insert your name), I can't beleive you'd do this! If this is how your going to treat my girlfriend, I don't think we should be friends anymore.", he replied clearly mad at you, and threw the bracelet you made for him at you.

"Come on Chloe, let's go.", Felix replied only glancing back at you ounce then leaving with Chloe around his arm.

~1 week after this incident~

You hadn't come to work the whole week and took on the habit of cutting yourself. While in so much depression, you decided that suicide was the only way. Away from the pain. Away from him... You wrote a letter to him and left it on your computer desk, meant for him to read after the deed was done so he can realize how much pain he had caused you. You took your jacket and headed to a waterfall that only you and him knew

stepped off of the bus and headed to the waterfall.

~At your home~

"(your name)? Are you home?", Felix said as he knocked on your door. He noticed that your door was open so he walked in thinking that you where still sleeping."(name) Why haven't you been to work all week?", he said as he walked around. Not seeing you anywhere, he got worried and noticed that there was a letter on your computer desk adressed to him. Clearly interested, he read it.

~The Letter~

Dear Felix,

We've been friends for 4 years, and nothing more than friends. I really wish that we could've been more but by the time you have read this I'll be gone. I've loved you more than you can ever realize, and it hurt me to see you with Chloe. I must admit I was happy for you for the past year you two where together. But alot has happenned in the past 4 months and I have seen Chloe's true side. She doesn't love you Felix. She loves the things that go along with dating you, but in all not you. I hope that you realize this before she ends up breaking your heart, to the point of no return. But this isn't about just Chloe. We've grown far apart over the past year and I can't take it anymore. I've lost so much but I can't taking loosing one more person, or having them hate me. You know how much loosing my family hurt me. You helped me through that and I thank you so much for it. I hope you find someone who loves you back for who you are... and I hope that you find another best friend.

Sincerely,

(your full name)

~letter end~

Felix noticed that there where tears... and drops of blood. Taking a second to piece it together he bolted out of the apartment and rushed to the place he knew you would be. The place only you two knew about, and hoping that you hadn't done it yet.

~At the Waterfall~

As you stood at the top of the waterfall you took a moment to glance up at the moon and let a few tears slip. You silently thanked all who helped you get to this point of your life and took a step forward. You glanced into the water far below, and jumped with your back toward the top of the water and closed your eyes.

~Felix POV~

You parked your car a block away and ran to the waterfall. Just as you got there you witnessed (readers name) hit the water and start to sink. Without a moments hesitation, you jumped in after her and searched for her in the water. Minutes passed without finding her and you became worried that you couldn't save her in time, but then you saw it. Her beautiful (hair color) colored hair in the water. You swam toward her and took her to a grassy area where you preformed cpr

~Readers POV~

You coughed, looked up and saw him. He looked worried and said your name. Oh that silky voice of his that you loved so much. The voice that had cause you so much hurt, but you couldn't bear to hate it for it brought back so many good memories as said your name again but with anger laced in his voice.

"(your name)! Why would you do that!", Felix said to you, angry that you would try to end your life.

"I-I'm sorry...", was all you could muster up to say to him.

He looked at you, with hurt in his eyes but there was something else... both looked into eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever, and finally sealed the deal. You two kissed as if you where already married. Ounce you two finally pulled apart, you smiled. Knowing that he finally was yours. The unreachable star was finally yours, and you where happy for ounce in a long time.

~Aftermath~

Felix had broken up with Chloe and gotten together with you. Chloe tried to break you two up, obviously mad at you, but no matter how much she tried she just couldn't seperate you two. After another year of dating, you married. Both of you moved into a spacy and if I do say so mayself, lovely house in Huntington Beach and had two kept the bracelet you made him and you kept the necklace he gave you on your honeymoon. You both befriended a girl named, Julie, and you three became the bestest friends EVER :D

~The End~

Happy Ending ^-^ WOOHOO!


End file.
